


A Black Skull Mask

by ValerieMichaelis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieMichaelis/pseuds/ValerieMichaelis
Summary: a thing for a thing on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

“The king has spoken” intoned Ookami as Ryan left them in the room.  
“That he has.” Val replied, eyeing up the twins. It was an interesting Premise, break the toys for Daddy dearest, don’t let them get out and make them scream. An interesting premise indeed. ‘You can take the one on the right” she mentioned, gesturing to one of the twins.  
“Aww but I'm left-handed” Ookami teased, a giggle followed by a “Just kidding” as her compatriot felt the glare sent her way from Val. Val just settled on ignoring her as she leaned against the doorframe, considering her… victim? Present? Test? Yes. As this was a test. One she aimed to ace. An idea formulating in her mind as she watched Ookami get giddy, no doubt also anticipating what was to come the next 3 days.   
The grin that crept along her face as an idea came to mind was truly cruelty incarnate.  
“I'm gonna need two chairs, an alarm, a table and one of those water drink cooler things you have a kids sports functions that have the drip thing on it and a black skull mask. You?” she questioned.  
“One chair, candle sticks, a paint brush and a car battery.” The other girl intoned without missing a beat.  
“oooo~ sounds kinky..” Val replied, grinning, before making her way to the money box and grabbing a wad of notes.  
“Don’t touch my thing,” she almost growled out as she left the room, heading for the nearest home depo, missing the wolf’s answer as she stalked out.  
_________

Val’s plan of action was a simple one. Firstly, weaken the mind. Secondly break the mind and thirdly, retrain the mind. She’d done it once or twice before over a much longer period of time back in Australia. After all, Not much was sweeter than sending back a hostage who’s every instinct was to scream in fear at his boss’s face. It was a simple matter of good cop bad cop and positive/negative reinforcement and association with objects, sounds or words.

Step one would commence when she got back, a combination of starvation, sleep deprivation, Chinese water torture and having nothing to look at apart from his brother’s torture would work to quickly wear down his psyche. Then the fun bit began. The association of Ryan’s vagabond mask with pain, the aim having Edgar 1 trembling in fear, shitting himself at the sight of the damn thing. Interspersed between that all would of course be rewards, associated with the name Edgar. Should everything go to plan, Edgar 1 would be a trembling mess the minute he catches site of the Vagabond. 

Val was very much looking forward to the next few days.

________

Having retrieved the required items from home depot, Val made her way back to what she was dubbing the ‘Dungeon of Doom’, mainly just cause the alliteration sounded nice, but also cause it was a doom-y sorta place, and the two men currently in residence would surely be meeting their doom before the end of the week.  
By the time of her return, Ookami, seemed just about ready to start.So, Donning the black skull mask she’d brought and ignoring the look she got from Ookami, she sought to begin her process. Silently setting down the two chairs and bringing the rest of her crap in the building, Val first set up the Flatpak table and filled the drink cooler with water and as much ice as she could fit in before ensuring she had the restraints required before dragging the hogtied man on the floor over to a chair and began the meticulous work of untying the man’s arms and legs from each other before re-securing him in the chair. To say he didn’t struggle would be lying. The quick decision that he didn’t necessarily need to be conscious yet, led to her quickly knocking him over the head though, unconsciousness making it a far easier job to securely tie his calves to the chair legs and the man’s arms and chest to the back of the chair. 

Sufficiently restrained to the chair, Val went about waking the man back up, taking advantage of some of the water left in one of the jugs. The cool wet liquid, accompanied by the sharp slap of Val’s palm along his face doing an adequate job of rousing his consciousness.   
A muffled “Hmmmm??? Hmmm!!” started up as the man tried to move In his restraints. A futile effort of couse. Val smirked behind the mask, lowering herself so the man could meet her eyes, which were unable to be hidden with the mask on. Only speaking the words, “Your name is Edgar. You will know pain” before pushing the chair, and Edgar, on his side, the ropes cutting into his arms, the weight bearing down on his back and arm from the position uncomfortable and painful. 

Val moved the water drip, getting the thing dripping in a consistent, agonised drawl, before positioning the drip over Edgar’s exposed temple. Valerie set the alarm to go off every hour and left the man facing his brother, nothing to do but watch and hear his screams as Ookami went to work on the other man. The other woman would do half the work for her, she’d come back and check on the water level tomorrow morning, topping it up until the subsequent evening.

As Valerie left the building for, what was now the evening, she decided pizza was likely the best candidate, before pulling the mask off, replacing her star wars sunnies and driving off in her shitty car.  
_________________

The next day, the official day 1 of this little project Ryan set them, was evidently going to be boring. After coming in early to check the water level of the keg, before refilling it with the clear liquid and its frozen solid state, Val didn’t have much to do for the rest of the day until that evening. So Val chose to set aside a bit of time for her non-violent hobbies, namely listening to alternative metal and rock while drawing. Val wanted to do something special with Edgar, no doubt, the series of maths questions and random trivia she’d assembled would end in a fair amount of wring answers. Wrong answers, of course being met with pain. Pain delivered by her knife. The red-streaked woman was quite confident she’d manage to at least etch the basic outlines of something over his chest. The question was, what was that something going to be? Jeremy’s crest was, of course, off limits, as would be anything that could be perceived as too sentimental or related with the crew. It had to be something both Ryan and Jeremy would likely appreciate, which also meant it had to be neutral to an extent, not favouring one over the other but still there for them both. Val couldn’t think of too many things that would fit that category, the though of outlining a pair of thrones was enticing but was the oblivious answer. And Val tended to avoid the oblivious answer, it was the one most people tended to come up with…. Though, however…. Perhaps that was an idea. An anatomical carving of the man’s organs on his chest would make for a pretty image. She’d start with the heart and lungs of course, then move down from there. Yeah… that was a great idea. 

When evening came, Val decided she’d spent enough time letting her victim stew, so popping off to the nearest takeout, the knife-toting gal picker herself up a sweet burger and chips, alongside a bottle of water, before heading towards the Dungeon of Doom. 

It was an easy thing to let herself into the building, where she walked in, face unadorned, carrying a bag of takeout, and plonked herself firmly infront of Edgar, where she began eating her burger, sitting her chips mere inches from Edgar’s face.

“Evening Edgar. How’s your day been?” She asked jovially around a bit of food in her mouth, a symphony of screams being conducted behind her. 

Edgar was not looking well. Drool was pooling on the floor, from where the gag prevented him from swallowing it, dark circles rest under his eyes and a line of water was dribbling down from where the water fell on his temple, the man’s head flinching away from each drop. His arm was no doubt dead and sore, his back likely no better, the way the ropes tied placing a lot of pressure on his lumber vertebrae in his current position. 

The only sign that the person infront of her wasn’t yet broken was the glare she received. Which garnered nothing but a frown from the woman.

“Now Edgar, no need to be like that. You’ve got it pretty good where you are. Much better off than ookami’s plaything I havnt been hurting you at all. No. The mask did that. The mask enjoys your pain edgar. The mask enjoys your pain a lot. But I’ll tell you a secret edgar,” she intoned, grabbing a few chips and continuing to talk around them, “the mask wont hurt you if you’re a good boy. If you’re a good edgar. Do you understand Edgar. Do you understand that good boys don’t hurt?” Staring into his eyes, she could still see the resistance even as Edgar nodded, no matter. That would be gone in two days mused. “I’m glad you understand edgar. If you be a good boy and sit there quietly while I eat I might just have to reward you Edgar. Because good boys get rewarded. Even the Mask knows that.”

Val enjoyed the rest of her burger a companionable silence, the dulcet tones of Edgar 2’s screams and whimpering only serving to elevate Val’s mood. It’d been a while since she’d been privy to a good scream. Moving here meant a certain amount of discretion was required, and that meant no screams, which was a pity, but also a requirement for staying out of jail. Val was sure she was going to enjoy the next 24hrs.

Standing Edgars chair back off, Val proceeded to removed Edgar’s gag. “Now remember Edgar, Good boys get rewards, and the current reward for being a good boy is some of my leftover chips” she intoned sagely, as her words were the teaching of some ancient monk, a wise creed to live by. Val waited for a bit after the removal of the gag, waiting to see if what fight was left in this man was going to light up, when it didn’t, an almost sweet smile filled Val’s visage as she retrieved the ships and began feeding them to him. There was only about 10 left over, but Val didn’t really think Edgar cared that much. Food time over, Val retrieved her bottle of water, taking a swig from it herself before placing it on the floor, in sight of the likely thirsty man. While some of the liquid from the container likely made its way into his mouth over the past 24 hours, she had just fed the man salt. A chemical that, when consumed, almost guaranteed the person would desire some form of fluid after. But the water wasn’t for now. The water would come later.

Leaving Edgar to stare at the water while she moved behind him, Valerie retrieved her mask from where she’d left it out of site, before retrieving her knife from her boot and the trivia and math problem cards from her pocket. 

Walking back round infront of edgar, a cruel grin cut it way across Val’s face, unseen underneath the black of the mask. Now the fun bit began.

The following hours could really only be summed up by the relief of Edgar’s organs now currently carved into his torso. It was a slow process, Val taking her time to really carve in each new line as edgar got the trivia wrong and on the occasion he got Val’s questions correct, which was strategically placed few and far between, Val removed the mask and offered Edgar the Good Boy a tread, either one of the lollies she’d brought with her or a sip of water, before swiftly replacing the mask and asking the next question, reveling in the screams that followed as she slowly carved the outline of his kidney into is Abdomen. And rinse-wash-repeat until Val ran out of trivia questions and the alarm went off for the 11 times since shed been there, indicating the night had passed on to morning. 

The night’s lesson learnt. The Mask didn’t like a Bad Edgar. The mask went away when Edgar was a good boy. 

Still maksed, Val returned Edgar to the position he was in when she arrived yesterday evening, and after ensuring that the drip was in place, she removed the mask, caressing edgar’s cheek with a promise to return in a few hours.

______________________  
When Val returned at lunch after a quick power nap, the rest of the afternoon continued much like the night and morning before, spent associating pain and negative emotions with the black skull mask.

The Human memory was an interesting thing, working mainly by connecting smells, sights, sounds and expierences with other things, that’s why you’re moth waters when you think of salt and vinegar chips, why people with phobia’s react adversely to images and sounds and why PTSD sufferes react badly towards triggers. And like many associations in the brain all it took to create a new one was repetition. Valerie could have easily chosen another trigger other than the black skull mask, could have picked her jacket or bought any other mask that didn’t resemble the Vagabond’s. That was the only part of the whole idea of hers that she thought could backfire. After all, while Val had made no attempt to check the room for camera’s ir listening devices of some form it was almost inevitable that they would exist. After all, how else would the King ensure his subjects had done as told without closely monitoring them? Val knew her actions could easily elicit a very negative reaction from Ryan, likely attatched to some form of ‘they’re trying to be me’, but despite the likelihood of retribution for ‘playing vagabond’ for three days, Valerie actually had a decent reason for the could-be-percieved insubordination, afterall she was quite sure the guy really wasn’t that fond of her, something she was going to try and redeem herself in this test of his. The reason for picking a mask resembling Ryan’s so much was actually quite simple logic, Val had assumed Ryan and Jeremy had likely picked the two up together, Ryan obviously in his mask, so the visage was likely already associated with pain and less-than pleasant feelings, also, it was hard to name a person who didn’t at least know who the Vagabond was. So the mask already had a negative precedent and the second reason for picking the mask was quite simple. She want it to instill bone-deep fear of Ryan. Afterall, it wasll all well and good for the murderboyfriends to aquire two victims and tell us to break them, but an abuse victim is more likely to shy away from the object of their fears than strangers likely to hurt them, in Edgar 2’s case this was going to be Ookami, because she was the one dishing out the punishment, no doubt edgar 2 would be broken and fearful of Jeremy or Ryan anyway, but it would be more fearful of ookami, the person who’d been the object of their nightmares for the past few days. I val’s case, Edgar 1’s fears and pain were being associated with an object. An object anyone could wear. A black skull mask. And as Ryan moved in for the kill, hell, even moved into the fucking room, the fear of the oblivious unknown entity would hopefully merge with that of the fear associated with the mask, eliciting a stronger response than if Val suddenly went to kill Edgar now wearing the damn thing. 

Her plans for tomorrow, should round out the last of Edgars association training. Val having plans to come and go randomly throught the day, each time, the mask appearing first before the pain that followed. There would be no rewards that day, only a black skull mask taking pleasure in pain.

By the End Of today edgar would be whimpering in fear at the mear sight of the mask, wether it be on a person or not. By the end of the third day, he would be screaming the second he saw ryan walk through the door. A dark grin cut across Val’s face. If anything, at the very least, this had been fun.  
.  
______

As it neared midnight of day three, Val smiled upon her broken creation. It had been a smart Idea mentally imparing the boy the first day, the weakened resolve leading to her easily breaking Edgar’s psyche for day 2, having watched Ookami work on his brother would have also helped that. of course, now Edgar was prepared for Ryan and Jeremy’s recreation time tomorrow. The man was utterlly broken. A ball of anxiety and fear, ever weary of when the Skull Mask would next appear. She was sure he would scream.

With one last look down at Edgar before tomorrow, Valerie grinned, eyes alight glowing darkly as she leaned down to whisper in his ear menacingly, “you’ve been an bad boy Edgar. The mask is coming for you Edgar” And with that she turned and walked out, the dulcet tones of Edgars pianicy and whimpering voice muttering the dark as she turned the lights off.

The only light in the room due to be snuffed out tomorrow. 

“edgarsagoodboyedgarsagoodboy.nonononononono.nomasknomask.idontwantthepain.dontwatnthepain.edgardsagoodboy.edgarsagoodboy……….”


	2. 3.5 inches deep, 5 inches across.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan orders val to kill Edgar

To say Val didn't hesitate at the King's orders would be lying. It mostly likely was not smart for her to make another kill this week, however it was likely even less smart to disobey such a direct order. Because there was no doubt in Val's mind that this was an order. And as much as Val wanted to open her mouth and plead her refusal two things stopped her, the first being self-preservation, Val was pretty certain saying no after that display would likely end with the next knife in her gut, the second factor being that Val was a filthy addict, and while she was able to tightly regulate her intake, like an alcoholic presented with, well alcohol duh, Val just wasn't exactly able to say no. That whisper in the back of her mind telling her not to waste what was sure to be such a sweet, sweet kill. A kill that promised to be so much more than her one 5 days previous. 

So throwing caution to the wind, Val eyed up Edgar, noting that his current position, while not exactly ideal, would likely do. Her eye's flicked towards Ryan and then Jeremy one last time before she stepped back to Edgar, caressing his cheek as she lent down to speak to the trembling mess.

"you're a good boy arnt you edgar?" 

"edgarsagoodboyedgarsagoodboy" came his rushed and jumbled response.

Val smiled at the boy sweetly, her eyes delving into the flitting mess. "But you see Edgar, the mask doesn't think you're a good boy, the mask knows Edgar is a bad boy, and bad boy's are punished" she stated saccharinely. 

"nonononnonONONONONO. EDGARSAGOODBOYEDGARSAGOODBOY!!" he yelled, raising in volume as his fear increased, the glow that had been bubbling there flaring with the new spike of fear, equating in a cruel grin crossing Val's face as she watched the light.

"mmmm, But Edgar's been a bad boy. A really bad boy. But that's ok, I can fix it. Do you want me to fix it sweetling?" She purred, as she rested her knife under where his sternum ended in the middle of his chest, in line with his heart. 

"nononNONO NOMOREPAIN! MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP" he screamed, giving Val all the permission she needed to make the 3.5 inch deep, 5 inch wide incision that entered Edgars body, driving upwards towards Edgar's heart, but not quite reaching it. 

Smirking widely at Edgars scream of agony and at the familiar feeling of blood rushing down across her hand and wrist, val removed her knife, letting it clatter to the floor, before straddling the bleeding man, one hand fisting his hair, pulling his head back, the other finguring the incision she'd made. 

She moved in to whisper in his ear "Keep you eyes open" before plunging her hand into Edgar's chest cavity, gripping her hand forming a fist around the smoothe beating muscle as she yanked. All the while watching his eyes as he slowly began to fade.

Val could do nothing but close her eyes and moan in pleasure as Edgars light flew into her, as surely as his blood covered her, his perforated heart spewing his lifeblood as it rested on the wrong side of the incision.

If nothing else, Val liked to paint a pretty picture.


	3. Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ryan and Jeremy's abrupt exit Val is left to clean up her sizable mess alongside Ookami.

Val was floating in bliss, oblivious to the word around her as the light caressed her being as it entered and settled within her and after what equated to roughly five miniutes Val came to awareness absolutely drenched in blood with only Ookami and the two dead Edgars left in the warehouse, accompanied by an achy too-full feeling as the large amount of light within her pushed out against her pores, her being having a hard time containing the ridiculous levels of power that were most certainly over 9000. If her being was bright before she was a fucking supanova now.  
  
"What did I miss?" Val asked as she came out of her daze.  
  
'We may have broken the King' the other girl lightly mused, garnering an unbelieving look from Val, whatever had happened in the time she was lost to the light, it was highly unlikely the king would have broken. You didn't break The Vagabond. The Vagabond broke you.  
  
"I highly doubt that. You do know who you're talking about don't you?" Val retorted, sarcasm quite evident by her tone. Ookami only giggled, ignoring her statement and changing the subject, "We should clean" she stated before suggesting, "Would you like to burn this place down?" an exited look crossing her face, eyes widening in joy as she contemplated the idea.  
  
Val was nowhere near as hyped. "How about, No. Its not our property, Ryan likely wont take kindly to the destruction of one few bolt holes in the city where he can play." How Val was currently being the voice of reason she had no clue. Though the whispering in the back of her skull was saying blow it the fuck up.  
  
Ookami huffed out a dejected sigh in response, "True" She agreed, "Alright, Let's get the bodies in my car and burn it. It was stolen to begin with"

"yeah, sure thing" Val agreed as she started to slowly remove herself from Edgar's lap, every movement feeling tight as the light strained against her. Yeah. That had been a mistake. A thought only confirmed by the slight whisperings that were only getting louder in the back of her skull as Val's focus moved back to herself.  Standing up also meant that the blood that had pooled between Edgar and her lap rushed down onto the floor. Finally noticing her clothing, Val swore under her breath, "Cock. didn't have spares on me today." a brief glance to where she had been dumping her sick jacket by the door was at least some consolation,  blood was hard to get out of that thing.  

"I know a place where we can dump it" ookami continued, "I got spaces"

letting out a sign Val interjected, "spaces aint the issue, the issue is the fact i look like ive just come from a massacre and I don't have spare clothes on me"  
  
'You can lay in the backseat while I drive' Ookami rebuffed, "Or, ive a change of clothes you can use"  
  
"Yeah, good idea.go grab em then." Val said as she started ringing blood out of her shirt, mumbling, "Damn, I liked these jeans", as ookami left for a minute to retrieve a backpack she plonked on the ground by the door.  
  
" You should wait till we throw the bodies in the car before you change" she suggested.  
  
"I just think I might" Val agreed, looking at the blood pooling in edgars lap and on the floor around him. "Fuck me" she muttered, eliciting another round of giggles from Ookami.  
  
"I am not touching that, that's your problem" the girl firmly stated before moving to untie her kill.  
  
"Uggghh whatever, fine' Val groaned out as she rolled her shoulder noting the uncomfortable tightness was not abating anytime soon, before taking hold of the back of the chair Edgar was on before dragging him chair and all towards the door, leaving a trail of blood and making an irritating grating noise as she went.   
  
"Red is a lovely colour on you" complimented, as she opened the boot of the stolen car and dumped her Edgardos, receiving a deadpan glare for her efforts alongside a monotone "I am aware of that fact", which only encouraged a smile to grow on the other girls face as she watched Val uncomfortably roll her shoulder again before cutting apart Edgars ropes and hauling him next to his brother, before dumping the chair on the back seat.   
  
"Did you hurt yourself?" Ookami queried, noticing Val's movements.

Val sent another glare at Ookami, currently wanting as few reminders as possible of how full she felt, "I'm uncomfortably full" was her only response, as she flexed her hand, everything feeling tight.

   
"whelp sucks to be you" came the causal response as ookami moved to retrieve the rest of her things.  
  
  
Making her way back to change her clothes the smear of blood that intermittently covered val's trail from the wherehouse to the care was evidently going to be something she had to clean up,"i don't suppose you have a bag of sand or an industrial sized broom on you?" she commented as they both moved back.  
  
"nope. We can get dirt and I think I saw a broom closet somewhere" came the expected reply, leading val to sigh "why does no one ever have all the items i need when i need them."

ookami's response hitting a nerve"You want something done you do it yourself I was prepared for what I was going to do why weren't you prepared for what you did" the voice that had been mostly quite until now, only occasionaly whispering since she came back to relatiy, was now roaring in indignation,  _how dare this girl imply that she was unprofessional! of course she wasn't fucking prepared for this! killing edgar was not something she'd anticipated shed be doing herself. The King had ordered her to prepare the whelps for himself and his consort!_

Sending a sharp glare towards ookami, Val angrily bit out "I'm not sure where you were when we were given orders, but i distinctly remember garnering the impression that we were preparing tweedle dee and tweedle dum for the Royals. hence no bloodbath on my person anticipated!"  the harsh tone in her voice one currently unheard by Ookami, who seemed to shrug off the red-streaked girl's ire.  
  
"Then why are you asking me if I was prepared and brought anything?" was her calm reply, to which Val bit back sarcastically, "Because occasionally the universe is kind"  
  
"Well not today" ookami simply stated.  
  
Reigning back her anger a bit, Val mused "really do wish id had forewarning. in hindsight it might have been better wrapping the dude in plastic or something. also have fun getting the blood out of the trunk of your car."  
  
Ookami just gave her a confused stare "Don't you listen?I'm burning it. It's not my I stoled it.?   
  
Thinking back over the last 10 minutes Val faintly recalled something of the like having been mentioned, but not about to admit that the incessant whispering in the back of her skull, which had now raised to low muttering, was effecting her ability to fully concentrate on the conversation, as she split herself between answering and yelling at Jessica, the voice, to shut the fuck up so she could think. She definitely wasn't going to admit that. So biting back she replied, "no, i tend to avoid conversations with good Samaritans, it tends to grate on me. so, pile everything in then?" ending with the hauty sounding question.  
  
Val was, of course, referring to a previous conversation she'd had with the woman reguarding this little 'heisters' group thing she was apart of. A group who weren't an actual crew and didn't pay the girl for her services 9/10.  It was a fact that had done nothing but lower Val's opinion of the girl, why do something for someone if you weren't getting paid?  
  
Ookami seemed to take offense to that, picking up the back of clothes by the door with a "Well fuck you too then", moing towards her car and commenting, "you can get your own clothes and i'll be leaving"  
  
which of course was less than ideal. So rolling her shoulders again and signing, Val took in a deep breath, willed Jessica to just SHUT THE EVER-LOVING FUCK UP and addressed the girl as she left, "look...i... _apologise_. I'm not exactly feeling great right now, my head is literally yelling at me. It was quite.. inadvisable for my to kill him. its my second this week and you know what they say about too much of a good thing?" ouch. that had been painful. The RedBack did not _apologise_ , but Val did need those clothes...

"It can kill you~ " came Ookami's reply to the obviously rhetorical question, a grin on her face as she held out the bag, Val was unknown if the sudden change was due to her picking up on Val's dislike for apologising or if it came down to the fact that the girl was essentially high as a kite right now, drunk on the light that she had harvested.  
  
With a light chuckle val commented, "not how i ended the saying in my head but i can roll with that." before peeling her clothes off and changing. moveing to dump the bloody rags in the backseat before taking her clean jacket and shoving it in her car before looking towards the mask pinned to the wall by Ryan's knife, taking a moment to comteplate what to do with the weapon, evidently the mask would burn with the car, however she didn't know if Ryan was going to be returning for the thing. "Think i should just take it or leave it??" she mused out loud  
  
"You may wait to return it to the owner" came Ookami's suggestiong, echoing her own thoughts.

"take it it is then. which reminds me... why did they leave so quick? i figured his highness would stick around for a bit." Val commented, suddenly remembering the lack of men in the room when she came back to consciousness, as removed Ryans knife and made to place it in her car.  
  
Ookcami just shrugged and twirled aroundin a circle, "I don't know. But did you see he pat my head." she giddily exclaimed.   
  
Quickly thinking back but only remembering her own interaction with the man before her focus centered on edgar, Val asked  Ookami, " was that before or after i prolapsed the heart?"   
  
Clearly out of it as she thought back to the moment, Ookami just  cheerily replied, "After, before, what does it matter?"  
  
Ookami's evident high had Val sighing, looking at ookami's eyes and sorta wishing her glow wasn't currently taking the form of a blinding inferno, she'd had that high for an unknown amount of time before she'd regained her senses but now that it had settled the burning light made her ache more than anything, she was too full and it was putting her on edge. To make matters worse Jessica's voice was increasing in volume in the back of her mind _'kill. kill. kill again, the bliss will be back then, think of it Val, the pleasure, the joy. think of how good you'll feel_." it was making her snappy as she split her attention.  
  
She needed to get out of here. She needed to go home, get her bleach and just clean up the fucking mess shed made before going home and trying to ignore the ever increasing volume of Jessica's voice. This is why she didn't fucking over indulge.    
  
"Are you right to dispose of the car? i might run home for something to clean this shit up." she grumbled out, a headache slowly starting to build behind her eyes, as she indicated the blood trail and the warehouse behind her.  
  
"Of course I'll be fine. I love a good firework show after a meal." Ookami chirped as she saluted Val goodbye. "I done my thing you can finish the rest. Adios amiga~" she called as she left Val alone.  
  
Well alone as she could get with the voice picking up in her head.


End file.
